Like toy soldiers
by Wonder-Papaye
Summary: [Mission invasion] Drake et Smoker se rencontrent et les souvenirs refluent... Dernier chapitre en ligne!
1. Retrouvailles

De retour avec Drake! Comme vous vous en doutez, One Piece appartient à Oda. Mais bon, vous connaissez le topo après tout~

* * *

Ils étaient face à face.

D'un côté, X Drake, ex-contre amiral devenu pirate, sévissant dans le Nouveau Monde.

De l'autre, Smoker, marine de renom, ayant obtenu un poste dans ce Monde.

**« Pourquoi es-tu parti ? »**

La question retentit comme une explosion. Drake secoua la tête.

**« Pourquoi es-tu resté ? »**

L'interrogation tonna de plus belle. Smoker secoua la tête.

Les sentiments refoulés refaisaient surface, d'un côté comme de l'autre. Tout ce qu'ils ne s'était pas dit, tout ce qu'ils avaient regretté, tout se bousculait dans leurs têtes. Le pirate s'avança, tendit la main. Le marine s'empressa de la saisir.

Il était trop tard pour l'assumer pleinement mais l'annoncer ne coûtait plus rien désormais. Ils n'allaient pas se recroiser de si tôt. Alors, autant en profiter.

Ils se rapprochèrent et appliquèrent leurs lèvres sur celles de l'autre. Avoir attendu si longtemps pour ce moment. Roméo et Juliette, séparés par les familles ennemies de la justice et du délit.

Les mains gantées du roux commencèrent à s'aventurer sur le torse du fumeur, qui faisait de même, sans décoller leurs bouches. Leurs vestes furent enlevées d'un mouvement impérieux.

Aucun des deux n'acceptait de se sentir dominé. Ce serait ça, leur combat.

Les mêmes gestes, les mêmes gémissements. Ils avaient été à la même école.

Face à face.

Nu à nu.

Ce fut ainsi que les trouva Tashigi qui préféra s'évanouir ce qui fit tourner court leur 'bataille', le marine se précipitant vers sa subordonnée.

**« Ce n'est que partie remise, Smoker. »**

* * *

Vous savez quoi les enfants? Si vos reviews sont encourageantes, je pense faire une suite. Implicitement et de manière très subtile, je suis en train de vous dire: **MET UNE REVIEEEEEWWWW!** Mais te sent pas obligé hein.

Je comprends très bien qu'on ait pas envie de m'encourager dans ma grande nullité...-SBAFF-


	2. Sommeil

De retour pour remplir ma mission! On retiendra ce jour du premier janvier 2013 comme le jour où j'ai posté un chapitre. -SBAFF- Merci aux gens qui m'ont laissé des reviews et à aussi à ceux qui n'en ont pas laissé mais qui ont pris le temps de lire~

Désolé pour ceux qui espéraient un chapitre long, mais j'ai plus de facilité à en faire des petits. (noooon, c'est pas par flemme, pas du touuuuuut...)

* * *

Smoker se retourna pour la énième fois sur sa couchette inconfortable. Oui, il en avait voulu à Tashigi d'interrompre ses retrouvailles avec Drake. Il n'avait pas su comment aborder le problème avec sa subordonnée et depuis, ils passaient leur temps à s'éviter. C'était peut être mieux ainsi.

Il était 2 heures 34 et il ne dormait pas. L'espèce de chose qui lui servait d'oreiller lui paraissait cruellement dure. Rien à voir avec les muscles chauds du pirate.

Quand est-ce qu'ils avaient commencés à se tourner autour ? À bien y réfléchir, ça remontait sûrement à l'époque où ils n'était qu'étudiants. Cette nuit, dans les dortoirs, il s'en souviendrait toute sa vie.

Il venait de finir sa corvée de pluche et s'en retournait vers sa couche, éreinté. Il avançait au diapason. Et s'était cogné devant ce garçon, que les adultes considéraient comme « prometteur ». Garçon qui lui avait souri.

Un sourire lumineux, éclatant, un sourire de grandes vacances. Un sourire de gosse devant un feu d'artifice ou devant sa première prise à la pêche. Un sourire qui fait fondre toute la dureté de ce monde. C'est à ce moment là que Smoker datait sa passion pour le roux.

**« _Salut, moi c'est X Drake. Tu peux m'appeler Drake si tu veux. C'est quoi ton grade ?**

**_Je m'appelle Smoker et je suis encore mousse. Mais je serais le plus grand des amiraux un jour !**

**_Je n'en doute pas. »**

Il lui avait de nouveau sourit. C'était la première fois qu'on ne se moquait pas de ses ambitions. Il lui avait tendu sa main, comme l'autre jour et il lui avait saisi de même. Voilà d'où venait cette sensation de déjà-vu lors de leur rencontre.

Drake l'avait guidé avec une grande tendresse vers son lit et l'avait bordé. **« Bonne nuit, futur amiral en chef Smoker »**. Il avait ponctué sa phrase d'un baiser sur le front, comme un père l'aurait fait pour son enfant avant de s'en aller à pas feutrés.

Il n'y avait plus personne pour le border désormais. Il n'avait plus qu'à s'allumer un cigare et attendre.

Attendre quoi ? Le sommeil ? Drake ? Un miracle ? Smoker lui-même ne savait plus (ce n'est donc pas une pauvre auteure comme moi qui saurait vous le dire).

**« Ce n'est que partie remise, Smoker »** Les mots résonnaient encore dans sa tête. Ils auraient put aller si loin ce soir là, si Tashigi n'était pas intervenue...Cette partie ne saurait être remise plus longtemps. Où qu'il soit, il allait fouiller les mers et retrouver cet homme au sourire de grandes vacances.

* * *

Je sais, vous êtes tous tristes parce qu'y a pas de yaoi pur sexe dans ce chapitre. Mais bon, on commence doucement et peut être qu'après...Tout dépend des reviews~

Vous avez reçu le message? Un auteur a toujours **faim de reviews**, c'est marqué génétiquement à l'intérieur de lui même :3


	3. Pudeur

Voilà voilà, chapitre! J'en profite pour la bonne année et ces trucs dans le genre .w.' Alors, dans ce chapitre, un peu plus yaoi que celui d'avant, rien de bien méchant. (ça sera pour le chapitre d'après~)

Bref, bonne lecture .w.

* * *

L'aube commençait à poindre.

Drake passa lentement une main dans ses cheveux hérissés. La nuit avait été agitée et forte en souvenirs. Il se laissa porter par le flot d'émotions que lui apportait sa mémoire...

Le bateau sur lequel il se trouvait était en piteux état et il se trouvait contraint à utiliser des douches collectives malgré son grade. Il était terriblement pudique à cette époque là, et se montrer nu devant ses hommes lui donnait des nausées. Si bien qu'il se lavait tard dans la nuit.

Il devait bien être deux heures du matin quand il s'y était rendu ce soir-là. Il se déshabilla comme à son habitude et put enfin sentir l'eau chaude délasser ses muscles. Et c'est à ce moment qu'une silhouette était apparue dans l'ombre.

**« - Qui va là ?** Tonna Drake malgré sa gêne

**- Smoker, mon commandant.**

**- Crois tu vraiment qu'il est l'heure de se promener ?**

**- Sauf votre respect, vous êtes aussi debout que moi.**

**- Tu marques un point, je ne peux le nier.** »

Le roux espérait qu'après cet échange, il pourrait enfin être en paix. Il n'avait rien dit mais avait bien vu le regard de son subordonné sur son corps. Malheureusement pour lui, Smoker retira ses affaires à son tour et se glissa sous le jet d'eau adjacent.

Un lourd silence flotta entre eux, seulement brisé par le bruit des douches. Drake se hâta de terminer sa toilette pour fuir ces yeux qui le guettaient. Il allait enfin sortir, soulagé, quand une main lui saisit le bras.

Il s'était retourné très lentement, inquiet de ce qui allait l'attendre. Ce qui l'attendait n'était autre que des lèvres qui s'écrasèrent contre les siennes. Il sentit deux grandes mains lui ceinturer les hanches alors que sa bouche commençait légèrement à s'entrouvrir sous la pression de Smoker. Smoker qui lâcha comme un lion dans une arène, sa langue, saisissant celle de Drake et l'entraînant dans une danse folle.

Il avait senti son cœur palpiter comme celui d'une fillette et s'était écarté, à bout de souffle.

Drake s'assit sur son lit et se frotta les tempes. La suite ne lui revenait pas. Peut être parce qu'il n'y en avait jamais eu ? Replaçant son bandeau, il fit quelques pas dans sa cabine. Ça ne pouvait pas s'être finit comme ça, il y avait forcément autre chose...

* * *

Rageant hein? x) C'est parce que je veux encore plein de **reviews** alors si je vous mettait le meilleur direct...(oui, moi dans ma morne vie j'aime beaucoup les reviews même si je ne réponds pas forcément. Pis voilà.)


	4. Luxure

Aye sir! Enfin, la suite après trèèèès longtemps à me perturber à cause du nombre impair de reviews. C'est très perturbant les nombres impairs. Oui, c'est court mais c'est du vrai yaoi hein. Pur jus 100% nobleseed. Enjoy~

* * *

Devant son assiette, Smoker ne parvenait pas à avaler la moindre bouchée. Découragé, il sortit un cigare et l'alluma. Pourquoi est-ce que ça venait le hanter comme ça ? Laisser son esprit errer ainsi était sûrement une mauvaise chose mais il n'y pouvait rien.

Les douches communes...Il ne pouvait plus s'y aventurer sans penser à cette nuit. Des bribes de sueur, de gémissements, de caresses venaient s'infiltrer près de lui.

Il ne savait pas ce qui l'avait pris. Cette envie de l'embrasser, de le serrer contre lui. C'était venu naturellement. Et, au risque de passer pour le truc le plus cul-cul de la planète, il avait adoré. Et puis après...

Drake avait passé ses mains autour de son cou et avait penché la tête en arrière, un véritable à la luxure. Il n'avait pas résisté. Il avait enfoncé son doigt, un unique doigt.

Le cri du rouquin lui arracha autant le cœur que les tympans. Il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal pourtant...Il envoya des lèvres consolantes sur son torse, c'était le mieux qu'il avait à offrir. Avant de repartir à l'assaut de son objet de convoitise.

Les coups de reins brutaux qu'il assénait étaient une véritable contradiction face à la tendresse de ses mains et sa bouche.

Et ces cris...Les cris de Drake étaient une éloge au plaisir de la chair, sans que ce dernier n'en eût vraiment conscience.

Le reste se floutait. Seuls les sons s'étaient incrustés dans la mémoire du marine.

Smoker écrasa son cigare contre la table. Il donnerait tant pour réentendre ces cris...

* * *

Eh ouais, quand c'est court, c'est court. Hey, vous m'aidez à résoudre mon problème de nombre impair? :3


	5. Regrets

Je vous présente le chapitre final! Oui oui, final, vous avez bien lu. -tourne- C'est pas comme si c'était important...

* * *

Enfin. Ils se voyaient à nouveau.

La partie s'annonçait délicieuse.

Combien de temps depuis leur dernière rencontre ? Un jour, une semaine, un mois, un an ou un siècle ? Ils n'en avaient aucune idée et ça leur importait peu.

Leurs lèvres s'unirent, avides. Les mains retrouvaient les emplacements qu'elles avaient passionnément parcouru par le passé. Pour s'éloigner, et mieux se retrouver.

« -**Rejoins moi**, murmura Drake, **sois pirate**.

-**Reviens moi**, répondit Smoker, **sois marine encore une fois.** »

Aucun d'eux ne fit ce pas envers l'autre.

Peut être valait-il mieux s'oublier. Tourner la page. Et se traquer malgré tout. S'espérer, se rencontrer, s'aimer, s'en aller. Ce ne serait jamais une véritable histoire, celle qui finit par « et ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants ».

_L'Homme n'est pas fait pour être heureux. Il se contente d'être un soldat. Il se contente d'espérer. Comme un soldat, il marche droit devant lui sans poser de questions._

_[...]_

Smoker poussa un long soupir. Accueillir dans son lit sa jeune subordonnée lui avait fait un temps oublier les erreurs du passé. Tashigi, inquiète, posa une main sur son torse et demanda, en toute innocence :

«** - Tout va bien Smoker-san ?** »

Non, tout n'allait pas bien. Si il n'avait pas été un abruti fini, il câlinerait un homme infiniment loin désormais. Non pas qu'il n'apprécie pas la petite brunette. C'est juste que tout aurait put être différent.

«** -Tout va bien Tashigi. Je réfléchissais...** »

Elle hocha la tête, compréhensive. Elle ne voulait pas le déranger. Elle se doutait bien qu'il pensait à l'homme en tenue d'Adam qu'elle avait aperçu ce jour là, sur l'île avec son chef. Mais elle étendait ses bras consolateurs malgré tout, parce que l'amour rend stupide.

_L'Amour rend stupide. L'Homme est borné. Et on est censé pouvoir en faire quelque chose de bien ? Belle utopie à vrai dire..._

_[...]_

Drake inspira profondément. L'air iodé lui chatouilla les narines et, chaque jour, il ne l'en appréciait que plus. Noyer son chagrin dans la mer. Retirant son bandeau, il songea, qu'au moins, il restait libre, loin du gouvernement. Enfin, relativement libre. Le souvenir de Smoker resterait le torturer jusqu'à sa fin. Mais si c'était ainsi que cela devait se finir, il accepterait son sort.

Une main tatouée se posa sur son épaule.

«** -Law...**

**-Crois moi, je te le ferais oublier.** »

Le corps du brun vint s'écraser contre lui, le serrant presque violemment.

Drake lui caressa pensivement les cheveux. Peut être serais-ce possible après tout...Fermer le livre de son histoire avec Smoker pour en ouvrir un autre, plus passionnel au vu des désirs du médecin. Ça lui semblait être une bonne fin.

_On referme toujours un bon livre avec un pincement au cœur, brusque retour à la réalité. Mais l'enchantement reprend dès le récit suivant..._

* * *

__Héhéhé...Vuàlà c'est tout. Même les derniers chapitres sont courts. On se refait pas hein.

À bientôt pour la mission invasion! Sûrement un LawDrake...Ça ne serait que justice après avoir bavé devant les fanarts x)

...Mets une **review** mon enfant...Met une review sinon je lâche un Doflamingo-violeur-enragé :3


End file.
